de latão e alface
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Coletânea de momentos randômicos e potencialmente esquisitos entre Tony Stark e Bruce Banner. Slash.
1. o quase romantismo Starkiano

_**de latão e alface**_

* * *

—

_Coletânea de momentos entre Tony Stark e Bruce Banner. Meio tensos, meio fofos, meio safados, meio bizarros, meio várias coisas._

—

* * *

_The Avengers não me pertence, blá-blá-blá._

* * *

—

_**o quase romantismo Starkiano**_

—

* * *

— Diga-me, Dr. Banner, se nesse exato momento eu lhe tomasse em meus braços e o beijasse, você ficaria, você sabe, Hulk, e me transformaria em patê enlatado?

— Você está apalpando minha bunda, Stark, acho que um beijo é o menor dos perigos.

— Devo parar? Acho que você está ficando verde.

— Eu não deixaria suas mãos no meu traseiro se não pudesse lidar com isso.

— E você pode lidar com outras coisas em seu traseiro? Não me olhe dessa maneira.

— Você sabe, minhas nádegas não vão cair no chão se você soltá-las, Stark.

— Por favor! Estou te apalpando; você pode me chamar de Tony. Mestre Prazer também é aceitável.

— Por que você é tão...

— Charmoso? Inteligente? Atraente? Rico?

— ... bocó.

— _Bocó_, Dr. Banner? Sério? O que vem depois dessa? Do balacobaco, é um agito, vamos bagunçar o coreto...? _Habemus papam_?

— Você não ia me beijar?

— Não tenho mais certeza, de repente você parece ter 400 anos.

— Tony. Faça algo mais produtivo com sua boca.

— Isso significa que...

— Sim.

— Às ordens, doutor.

— ...

— ...

— _Ouch_! Você mordeu meu-?

— Culpado. Nenhum sinal de hulkanização?

— _Hulkanização_?

— Não me julgue, palavras novas têm que ser criadas por alguém.

— ...

— Estou estragando o clima?

— Que clima?

— Droga.

—

* * *

**N/A: **_Ah... Bonjour__?_


	2. a persuasão Banneriana

_**a persuasão Banneriana**_

**—**

* * *

— Reed Richards.

— Sim.

— Aquele cientista que pode aumentar imensamente qualquer parte do corpo.

— Se é apenas isso o que pode falar sobre um verdadeiro gênio e inventor prolífico, sim.

— Neste edifício, enfurnado com você nos _meus_ laboratórios, fazendo cálculos. Acho que não.

— Ele me pareceu bastante interessado nos potenciais da sua armadura. As melhorias que podemos fazer em seu traje! Você precisa ver os avanços na aerodinâmica-

— JARVIS pode cuidar dos cálculos. Eu o criei para essas funções. E para ter com quem conversar.

— -sistema de propulsão melhorado, sem contar com o aumento de resistência a diferenças de pressão atmosférica e otimização de energia de 400%. Você poderá literalmente ir da Fossa das Marianas ao espaço.

— Não tenho pressa com esses _upgrades_, podemos trabalhar nessas melhorias com calma. _Nós_ _dois_.

— Não seja grosseiro. O que tem contra Reed?

— Absolutamente nada, mas a presença dele aqui é desnecessária. Você é um gênio, eu sou um gênio, há inteligência o bastante na Torre Stark. Deixe-o preencher seu tempo, que até onde sei é bastante escasso, no Edifício Baxter. E... _Reed_?

— Veja só quem está enciumado.

— Não estou enciumado, estou surpreso com seus olhinhos brilhantes e toda a intimidade que surgiu em um par de videoconferências. Você está agindo como um homem fácil, Dr. Banner.

— Ele é um doutor em Física e Engenharia Elétrica, você devia estar feliz com a chance de trocar conhecimentos que podem te beneficiar tanto com uma lenda viva!

— Compartilhar nunca foi minha onda. Você sabe, ególatra e tal. E não acho seguro deixá-lo a sós com um homem extremamente inteligente, imaginativo e elástico. Ele quer sugar seus conhecimentos sobre química, radiação e tudo o mais para dentro daquela cabeçona.

— Agora você está sendo ridículo.

— Você está sendo ridículo! Somos perfeitamente capazes de nos virarmos, e você vai correndo pedir ajuda a um velho de _collant_ azul-bebê.

— Eu poderia pedir a sua ajuda se você não estivesse vadiando tanto ultimamente. E ele não é velho.

— Eu entrei nas entranhas de uma lesma alienígena voadora e tive uma parada cardíaca salvando Manhattan, eu mereço um descanso! Ele tem cabelos brancos. _Ancião_.

— Já faz três meses, e você sabe que foi a exposição elevada aos raios cósmicos primários. E eu estou ficando grisalho.

— Faz parte de seu charme.

— Não comece. O fato é que você anda muito relapso em P&D, sem falar nas reuniões com os investidores.

— Ms. Potts andou fofocando de novo?

— Tony. Você é uma vergonha como _Science_ _Brother_.

— ...!

— ...

— ...!

— Não adianta fazer essa cara de _drama llama_ pra mim. Você perdeu seu _élan_. Vá secar o bar, comer _shawarmas_ ou se bronzear no Saara, afinal dinheiro você ainda tem.

— Como você se atreve? Pois muito bem, Ibiza pode esperar! JARVIS!

— _Sim, mestre Stark?_

— Revise as equações que o Mr. Não-tão-Fantástico enviou e analise possíveis falhas e melhorias em suas sugestões. Aposto que ele não pensou no sistema de ventilação e manutenção de temperatura. E calcule as variáveis sobre utilizarmos nanoestruturas para regeneração de danos físicos. E tinta ignífuga, com certeza ele não pensou nos pequenos detalhes.

— _Sim, mestre._

— Calado, Bruce.

— Eu não disse nada.

— Pretendia. Ao trabalho.

— Você tem certeza? Você teve uma parada cardíaca.

— E terei outra de desgosto se as melhorias da minha armadura forem feitas por um invertebrado.

— Bem, então acho que terei que dizer ao Dr. Richards que venha em outra ocasião.

— Faça isso imediatamente. Quero ouvir suas idéias sobre como turbinar a Mark VII, ou quem sabe até mesmo o protótipo de uma Mark VIII. Nunca se sabe.

Bruce Banner sorriu. Nunca falhava.

—

* * *

**N/A: **_ALOKA! Muito obrigado pelos reviews e alertas e tudo, galerë. Amo vosses (L)_


End file.
